My Name is Sophie
by Mirabelle P
Summary: C'est en rentrant chez elle un soir de septembre que Sophie, une jeune fille comme les autres, fait une rencontre qui va changer à jamais le cours de son existence...
1. Chapter 1

**My Name is Sophie.**

**Chapitre 1  
**_Rencontre._

My name is Sophie. Pendant de nombreuses années, ma vie a été parfaitement ordinaire. J'ai vingt-et-un an et je viens de commencer un master à King's College, Londres. Jusqu'ici, rien de bien surprenant.

J'habitais à Londres depuis à peine deux semaines lorsque l'étrange événement qui allait changer le cours de ma vie eut lieu, si tard, un soir de septembre. Je rentrais chez moi après une après-midi passée à donner des cours de soutien à une fille de quinze ans, rebelle et désagréable, et une soirée en bibliothèque. L'année s'annonçait bien. Je ne connaissais encore personne à Londres, tous mes amis étaient, soit à Leeds où j'avais commencé mes études, soit à Newcastle, ma ville d'origine. Loin de Londres. J'espérais qu'avec le début de mes cours à King's, je rencontrerais des gens sympas avec qui boire un verre le soir, avec qui regarder un film pour se changer les idées… Mais il me restait encore trois semaines avant le début des cours et je me demandais ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire pour meubler mes journées et m'occuper l'esprit en attendant.

J'étais tellement prise dans ces sombres pensées que je remarquai à peine une forme allongée à quelques pas de ma porte – ça n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil distrait et m'engageai dans l'entrée de mon immeuble. Ce n'est qu'en montant l'escalier que je me rendis compte que quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire – l'homme n'était pas juste endormi sous un porche. Il était couvert de sang. J'hésitai un instant puis fit demi-tour en courant.

« Euh… Monsieur ? Monsieur ! Réveillez-vous ! … Monsieur ? »

Ses paupières battirent et un petit grognement m'apprit qu'il revenait lentement à lui.

« Ca va aller, ne vous en faites pas ! Je vais appeler une ambulance et on va vous emmener à l'hôpital. »

Il parût tout d'abord ne pas comprendre ce que je disais, puis le sens de mes paroles l'atteignit. Un masque de panique déforma ses traits.

« Nnnon… ! Pas… l'hôpital. Aidez-moi ! »

« Mais je ne saurai pas vous soigner, moi ! Il vous faut un médecin ! »

« Nnnon ! S'il vous plaît… ! Pas l'hôpital ! »

Sa main, poisseuse de sang, avait saisi la manche de ma veste et me maintenait en place d'une poigne d'acier.

« Je… mais je risque de vous tuer ! Je suis pas… enfin – je ne sais pas soigner les blessures ! »

Je commençais à me sentir réellement mal à l'aise. J'avais beau scruter la rue dans tous les sens, il n'y avait personne. Personne aux fenêtres. J'étais seule avec un inconnu blessé qui voulait que je le soigne.

« Il faut… que vous m'aidiez ! Juste quelques pansements… Je… partirai demain matin. »

Que faire ? Je ne pouvais quand même pas le laisser là ! Appeler l'hôpital sans son accord ?

« S'il vous plait ? »

Sans savoir pourquoi, ni comment, en un instant, ma décision fut prise. J'allais l'emmener en haut, étudier l'état de ses blessures et, si je pensais pouvoir y faire quelque chose sans l'aide d'un docteur, tenter ma chance. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi cette idée me parût être l'unique possibilité.

L'homme était beaucoup plus jeune qu'il m'avait semblé dans la rue. A le voir ainsi, vêtu uniquement de son caleçon, il paraissait avoir à peine dix-huit ans.

Son corps était couvert de bleus et d'égratignures. Aucune coupure ne paraissait trop profonde pour que je puisse la soigner, même si leur nombre était assez préoccupant. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang.

Ce qui m'inquiétait cependant plus encore que les coupures était l'état de sa jambe gauche. Il avait dû être attaqué par un animal qui avait laissé dents et griffes plantées profondément dans son mollet et sa cuisse. Il allait falloir retirer tout ça, mais comment ? Et si l'animal était venimeux ? S'il perdait trop de sang au cours de l'opération ? Si les plaies s'infectaient ?

Je me forçai à respirer lentement et allai ouvrir la fenêtre pour dissiper un peu l'odeur de sang qui commençait à me faire tourner la tête. Je ne sais toujours pas comment je suis parvenue à rester tellement calme et rationnelle devant le spectacle qu'offrait ce corps mutilé, mais je me mis au travail sans attendre. Je soignai d'abord les plaies les plus superficielles, les désinfectai et les pansai du mieux que je pouvais à l'aide de t-shirts que j'avais déchirés pour faire des bandages. Le jeune homme paraissait à peine sentir ce que je faisais. Il frémissait de temps à autre mais semblait plongé dans un état de fièvre et de stupeur.

J'étais sur le point d'en finir avec les coupures sur son torse lorsque je remarquai la présence d'une étrange aspérité sur l'une de ses côtes, juste en dessous de la peau. Seule une petite cicatrice marquait l'endroit comme une blessure ancienne. Sentant du bout des doigts, je perçus une forme semblable à un crochet, ou encore une griffe, solidement plantée dans l'os.

Un étrange tatouage sur son bras gauche avait aussi attiré mon attention – une tête de mort crachant un serpent. Il semblait avoir été incrusté dans la peau de l'avant-bras plutôt que tatoué. Une fois que j'eus nettoyé le sang qui le recouvrait, il me sembla sentir comme une petite déflagration d'énergie lorsque j'entrai en contact avec le dessin. Mal à l'aise, je m'empressai de bander le bras du malade.

Il y avait encore beaucoup à faire. Sans trop savoir comment m'y prendre, je décidai de m'attaquer à la jambe. Les dents sortaient suffisamment pour que je puisse les retirer à main nue. J'espérais que les gants que je portais me protègeraient de l'éventuel poison qui pouvait se trouver dans les coupures. Je désinfectai la plus petite des blessures, tins la jambe de la main gauche et saisis la dent de la main droite. Au contact de cette plaie, chaude et poisseuse, je me sentis sur le point de vomir et dus me forcer à respirer calmement. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois ! D'un coup sec, j'arrachai la dent de la blessure. Un flot de sang noir m'éclaboussa les genoux. Terrifiée, je tentai maladroitement de l'éponger quand le jeune homme me prit la main.

« Il faut… que ça sorte, marmonna-t-il. »

Au bout de quelques secondes, le sang avait repris une couleur normale et je m'empressai d'appliquer une compresse sur la plaie pour en arrêter l'écoulement. L'ouverture, une fois la dent partie, n'était pas bien grande et s'arrêta bientôt de saigner. Je désinfectai et pansai la plaie du mieux que je pus.

Je répétai l'opération pour chacune des blessures, libérant chaque fois un flot de sang sale, pansant la plaie ainsi purifiée. Certaines des coupures auraient sûrement dû être refermées par des points de suture pour bien faire, mais je ne me sentais vraiment pas à la hauteur et me contentai de faire en sorte que le bandage maintienne la peau en place.

Après plusieurs heures de travail, le jeune homme était tellement pâle que je craignais de l'avoir conduit à sa mort. Il frissonnait sans arrêt, malgré les couvertures que j'avais empilées sur lui. Je lui donnai de l'eau sucrée, un peu de pain. En désespoir de cause, je posai mes mains froides sur son front pour tenter de faire baisser la fièvre. Peu à peu, le tremblement sembla se calmer et il s'assoupit.

Cette nuit fut sans conteste la pire nuit de toute mon existence. Je veillais anxieusement sur mon malade, attentive à ses moindres mouvements, guettant son souffle léger. Je regrettais amèrement d'avoir accepté de le soigner moi-même et, dans ma panique, je me disais qu'il était trop tard à présent pour appeler un médecin. Que le mal était déjà fait. Qu'allait-il advenir de moi s'il venait à mourir ? Comment expliquer la présence de cet inconnu que j'avais soigné dans mon appartement ? Comment expliquer le fait que je n'avais pas appelé une ambulance ?

Les heures passaient. Lentement. Le sommeil faisait son œuvre. Le jeune homme ne grelottait déjà plus. Mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à dormir. Je décidai de me rafraîchir un peu et de mettre de l'ordre dans mon studio pour m'occuper l'esprit en attendant qu'il se réveille.

Ses habits étaient toujours empilés dans le coin où je les avais lancés plus tôt dans la soirée. Pantalon noir, chemise blanche, déchiquetés tous les deux. Une grande cape noire. Un sac. Et cet étrange bout de bois dont je ne parvenais pas à détacher le regard. Il semblait vibrer, comme s'il contenait de l'énergie qui ne demandait qu'à s'échapper. Je jetai le pantalon et la chemise. Pliai la cape et la plaçai sur le sac. Avec mille précautions, la main enveloppée dans un torchon, je saisis la baguette et la plaçai en haut de la pile. J'y ajoutai la petite boîte dans laquelle j'avais placé les crocs et griffes que j'avais retirés de la jambe du jeune homme. Puis j'attendis.

Il se passa plusieurs jours avant que je n'apprenne quoi que ce soit sur mon mystérieux visiteur. La fièvre, qui avait baissé au cours de la nuit qui avait suivi son arrivée, reprit de plus belle le lendemain et ne le quitta pas de la semaine, le laissant délirant et agité. C'était à peine si j'osais quitter l'appartement pour acheter à manger et pour donner quelques cours de soutien à mon élève.

Au cours des nombreuses heures passées à examiner le profil fiévreux de l'inconnu, je dus souvent réprimer ma curiosité et me forcer à ne pas m'approcher des affaires, du sac qui contenait peut-être quelques informations vitales sur la personne dont je me trouvais chargée. Mais l'étrange bout de bois, qui pulsait doucement sur le haut de la pile, semblait veiller à ce que je m'en tienne loin.

Plus le temps passait, plus je désespérais de jamais voir le jeune homme revenir à lui. Je parvenais à le nourrir un peu, quand son état le permettait. Je pouvais cependant voir à quel point ses joues s'étaient creusées et je savais que si sa condition ne s'améliorait pas d'ici quelques jours, il allait falloir demander de l'aide, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Enfin, un matin, alors que je commençais réellement à perdre espoir, mon invité ouvrit ses yeux clairs et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, il sembla prendre en compte son entourage. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils à la vue de cette chambre qui lui était encore inconnue.

Je l'observai en retenant mon souffle. J'étudiai ce regard, qui prenait méticuleusement note de tous les objets qui l'entouraient. Il paraissait sur ses gardes, comme s'il cherchait à s'assurer qu'il avait la possibilité de s'enfuir si la nécessité s'en faisait sentir.

« Bonjour, murmurai-je. »

Avec un brusque mouvement de tête, le jeune homme se tourna vers moi.

« Bonjour, répétai-je en me rapprochant du lit. Je m'appelle Sophie. »

Voyant qu'il ne paraissait pas prêt à prendre la parole, je poursuivis doucement :

« Je t'ai trouvé dans la rue et tu m'as demandé de t'aider… Comment tu te sens ? »

« Mieux. »

C'était le premier mot cohérent qu'il avait prononcé depuis son arrivée. Il avait la voix râpeuse après une semaine entière passée sans parler.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

De nouveau, il me semblait qu'il me jaugeait du regard, comme s'il tentait de déterminer s'il pouvait ou non me faire confiance.

« Draco. »

« Ravie d'enfin faire ta connaissance, Draco. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Et à manger peut-être aussi ? Je pense que ça te ferait du bien… »

Il avait essayé de se redresser dans le lit, mais les forces lui avaient manqué et il était retombé sur l'oreiller. Je m'empressai de lui préparer un repas un peu plus nourrissant que ce qu'il avait pris jusqu'à présent et l'aidai à rehausser les coussins afin qu'il puisse manger seul.

« Alors, dis-moi… »

Quelles questions posait-on à quelqu'un dont on ne savait rien, qu'on soignait depuis une semaine des suites de morsures et griffures étranges, et qui possédait une cape noire et une baguette de bois ? Je ne savais pas trop par où commencer, et j'avais peur d'être indiscrète.

« Est-ce que ta jambe te fait mal ? »

L'ensemble des plaies avait plutôt bien cicatrisé. Seules celles sur la jambe gauche étaient encore rouges et gonflées.

« Ca va… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de… des… »

Il montra sa jambe.

« Elles sont toutes là, avec tes affaires. »

Je lui apportai le tout. Il se saisit avidement de la baguette et l'enfouit sous son oreiller.

« J'ai juste dû jeter ton pantalon et ta chemise, mais le reste est là. »

Il hocha la tête puis, sans prononcer une parole, il serra la pile de ses affaires contre lui et s'endormit.

C'était ma première réelle rencontre avec Draco Malfoy, une des personnes qui allait marquer ma vie pour toujours. Mais à l'époque, je ne le savais pas encore, et je me contentai de prendre l'assiette dans laquelle il venait de manger pour la mettre dans l'évier.

**R****&R s'il vous plait! x**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Name is Sophie**

**Chapitre 2  
**_Explications._

Draco n'était pas du genre loquace. Son état avait beau s'être amélioré, je n'étais toujours pas parvenue à lui arracher le moindre mot sur qui il était et sur ce qui lui était arrivé. Je n'avais encore jamais osé lui poser de question directe. Au moindre sous-entendu, à la moindre note de curiosité dans ma voix, il me regardait d'un air soupçonneux et se refermait comme une huître. Au bout de trois jours de conversations badines, je n'étais pas plus avancée qu'au jour de son réveil.

Dans l'ensemble, il allait beaucoup mieux. Seule sa jambe nous préoccupait encore. Loin de s'améliorer, les plaies avaient commencé à puruler, malgré tous mes efforts pour les désinfecter. Draco n'avait plus de fièvre mais ne parvenait toujours pas à se déplacer à cause de sa jambe. Je savais qu'il lui tardait de s'en aller et se voir coincé chez moi semblait peu à peu le rendre malade de frustration. J'avais plusieurs fois suggéré de l'aider à aller jusqu'à chez lui mais il avait à chaque fois refusé mon offre d'un brusque mouvement de tête.

Le quatrième jour après son réveil, sa jambe commença à prendre une teinte grise et sa fièvre remonta. Il n'était plus temps de tourner autour du problème.

« Ecoute, ça peut plus continuer comme ça… Tu peux toujours faire comme si tu m'entendais pas, mais n'empêche que si on ne fait rien, tu vas perdre ta jambe – si tu te retrouves pas avec un empoisonnement du sang avant… »

Toujours aucune réaction.

« Il va falloir que tu m'expliques ce qui s'est réellement passé. Et qu'on cherche quelqu'un de compétent pour t'aider ! »

Draco se retourna lentement.

« Tu ferais mieux de te taire. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu me demandes de faire. »

« Non ! Et justement, c'est pour ça qu'il te faut quelqu'un d'autre que moi ! Je peux pas te regarder mourir à petit feu comme ça sans faire quelque chose ! »

« Et pourquoi donc ? répliqua-t-il avec mépris. Parce que tu crains les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir pour toi ? »

Prise au dépourvu par l'acidité de son ton, je dus me faire violence pour ne pas me récrier et tenter de me justifier.

« Bon, fis-je finalement. J'en ai assez. J'appelle l'hôpital. Ils se débrouilleront bien avec toi, là-bas. »

« Comme tu veux. De toute façon, je ne resterai pas ici à les attendre, tes médecins. Et puis, ils ne pourront rien faire. »

« Comment tu le sais, ça ? »

« Parce que cette blessure n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'ils ont l'habitude de soigner. Elle n'est pas uniquement physique. Ils ne pourront rien faire pour me guérir. »

« Donc quoi ? Donc t'es condamné, c'est ça ? Résigné à ton sort ? Hein ? … Et pourquoi tu m'as demandé de l'aide, hein ? Si tu savais déjà que t'étais fichu ? »

Mes mots restèrent un instant suspendu entre nous, dans l'air de la chambre.

« Ecoute, repris-je plus doucement, tu devais bien te dire qu'il y avait un peu d'espoir, non ? Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que je puisse faire. Ou quelqu'un qui puisse t'aider… ? »

« Si c'était aussi simple, tu ne crois pas que je l'aurais déjà fait au lieu de rester ici à grelotter de fièvre ? me jeta-t-il avec hauteur. »

C'était si… inattendu de l'entendre me parler comme ça. Je ne parvenais pas à concilier cette arrogance, cette dureté avec la douceur de ses traits lorsqu'il dormait, avec la lueur implorante que j'avais vue dans ses yeux le jour où je l'avais trouvé, à demi-mort, à côté de ma porte.

Forçant ma voix à adopter le même ton hautain que le sien, je poursuivis la bataille.

« J'ai l'impression que c'est surtout que tu me crois pas à la hauteur. »

« Peut-être bien. Et en quoi cela change-t-il le problème ? »

« Donne-moi une chance. Laisse-moi essayer de t'aider et si ça ne marche pas, je te promets que je te laisse tranquille. »

« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas si simple… »

« Et pourquoi ça ? C'est quoi le problème ? Un grand secret que tu ne peux pas divulguer sous peine de mort, ou quoi ? »

« C'est à peu près ça, oui ? »

'Genre… Qu'est-ce qu'il va pas inventer pour que je le laisse tranquille…' Mais malgré mes doutes, je ne pus m'empêcher de songer à l'étrange baguette en bois, et à ce tatouage bizarre qu'il avait sur le bras.

« Et tu crois pas que, après que je me suis occupé de toi pendant près de deux semaines, sans te poser de questions et sans rien dire à personne, tu peux quand même me faire un minimum confiance ? »

Je craignis un instant qu'il ne dise « Non. » et en reste là. Au lieu de cela, il soupira et se tourna vers la fenêtre.

« Il faut que j'y réfléchisse. »

Draco réfléchit ainsi pendant un jour et demi. Sa jambe continuait à se teinter de gris à un rythme de plus en plus rapide.

Enfin, après le déjeuner du jour suivant notre précédente conversation, il sortit de son mutisme.

« Je veux bien que tu m'aides. »

Au début, je crus que je m'étais trompée – ça n'était pas la première fois que je m'imaginais l'entendre briser le silence monotone qui nous enveloppait. Mais il reprit :

« Je sais que… je n'y arriverai pas seul. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu m'aides. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me faire la remarque qu'il était gonflé, quand même, d'exiger ainsi mon aide alors qu'il l'avait jusqu'à présent refusée, mais je tins ma langue.

« Ce que je vais te raconter va probablement te paraître bizarre et invraisemblable. Cela ira sûrement à l'encontre de tout ce que l'on t'a enseigné depuis ton plus jeune âge. Je ne peux pas te prouver que je dis la vérité – du moins, pas pour le moment – et c'est pour ça que je vais te demander de me croire sur parole. »

Il me jeta un regard perçant et je m'empressai de hocher mon assentiment.

« Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy et je suis un sorcier. »

Il me fallut quelques instants pour comprendre exactement l'implication de ce qu'il me disait.

« O… ok, fis-je d'un ton incertain. »

« Je suis un sorcier et j'appartiens à une communauté magique qui vit en parallèle de la communauté anglaise telle que tu la connais. Nous faisons tout pour cacher notre existence, c'est pourquoi ce que je suis en train de faire est tabou et va à l'encontre de toutes les lois de mon monde. Il y a cependant eu de nombreuses exceptions à ces lois, surtout au cours de ces dernières années. Notre monde est en guerre. Cela fait maintenant cinq ans qu'un sorcier extrêmement puissant et ses disciples mettent nos mondes à feu et à sang. Tu dois bien te souvenir de tous ces événements inexpliqués qui ont eu lieu récemment… ? L'augmentation des disparitions, des meurtres, des explosions sans causes, et j'en passe. »

Effectivement, il se passait rarement un jour depuis deux ans sans que les médias n'aient quelque histoire mystérieuse à rapporter.

« Ce sont eux. Ils ne sont pas bien nombreux, mais ils parviennent à faire régner un climat de terreur et de méfiance. Personne ne sait exactement qui est impliqué. Et c'est ce qui rend les gens comme moi particulièrement suspects. »

« Comment ça les gens comme toi ? »

Draco me jeta un regard courroucé pour mon intervention.

« Je suis issu d'une famille connue pour son allégeance au sorcier en question et je porte sa marque sur mon bras. »

Il me présenta son bras gauche en guise de preuve. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute là-dessus, la tête du serpent bougeait et ses petits yeux semblaient réellement me regarder avec haine. Je n'en revenais pas.

« Ces quelques faits sont assez pour certaines personnes qui s'empresseraient de me condamner. Il faut cependant savoir que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, et que s'il est vrai que j'ai d'abord suivi les traces de mon père par choix, j'ai par la suite changé d'avis. J'ai, au cours de ces quelques dernières années, servi d'espion pour le côté de la 'Lumière', comme on les appelle. Tout se passait pour le mieux jusqu'au jour où mon père a découvert mon double jeu, fit-il avec un sourire vaguement dérangeant. Il a tenté par tous les moyens de me faire revenir dans les rangs du 'Seigneur des Ténèbres', et ce que tu vois là, dit-il avec légèreté en désignant sa jambe, n'est que sa plus récente tentative. Les crocs et griffes de l'animal qui m'a attaqué ont cette particularité qu'ils empoisonnent lentement celui qui agit à l'encontre de ce que souhaite son maître au moment de la morsure. Le poison qui se déverse dans mes veines deviendrait inoffensif dès lors que je déciderais d'obéir à mon père. Si, après avoir en apparence renoncé à mes ambitions personnelles, je décidais d'agir de nouveau à mon propre compte, le poison présent me tuerait sur le coup. »

Je ne sus d'abord pas quoi répondre face à son regard insistant. Puis une chose me vint à l'esprit.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on t'a fait ça ? »

« Comment ? »

Sa voix claqua comme un fouet.

« Tu as une de ces… griffes ou je sais pas trop quoi dans une de tes côtes. Là ! fis-je en lui désignant l'endroit. Mais ça a l'air de faire un bout de temps qu'elle est là, celle-là… »

Draco se tâta la côte, abasourdi.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Le salaud… souffla-t-il. »

Etant donné le dommage qu'avaient fait en une semaine celles qui étaient plantées dans sa jambe, je ne voulais pas songer à l'effet qu'avait eu cette griffe-là, plantée si près du cœur.

« C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu m'aides, poursuivit le jeune homme en se faisant violence. Je ne peux pas me déplacer sans l'aide de ma magie, et cela me rendrait repérable. Mon père me retrouverait à la minute même où j'aurais prononcé le moindre sort. Il n'y a qu'une personne de ma connaissance qui puisse arranger cela sans se compromettre. Il va falloir que tu la trouves pour moi et que tu entres en contact avec elle. Elle s'appelle Hermione Granger et elle habite à Londres. Le problème est que j'ignore où. Et que je n'ai aucun moyen de la contacter. »

« Tu penses qu'en appelant les renseignements… ? »

« Allo, bonjour, je voulais savoir si vous pouviez me donner les coordonnées d'Hermione Granger, s'il vous plaît ? … Oui, bien sûr, H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E G-R-A-N-G-E-R. Sur la liste rouge ? Elle ne souhaite pas que ses coordonnées soient communiquées à une tierce personne sans son accord ? C'est-à-dire que… vous voyez… »

Après toute l'inquiétude de ces dernières semaines et les révélations surprenantes de Draco, me sentir si près du but et ne pas pouvoir l'atteindre fut la dernière goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Je fondis en larmes.

« Mais Madame… fit la voix incertaine à l'autre bout de la ligne téléphonique. Enfin, Madame, calmez-vous, je peux lui faire passer un message… ? »

« C'est que… oh, c'est si dur… je suis la sœur d'Hermione… ça fait cinq ans que nous n'avons plus eu de ses nouvelles et hier soir… papa est… il est… enfin, il voudrait tellement la voir une dernière fois avant que… »

Je reniflai bruyamment en espérant que mon sincère désespoir rendait mes mensonges plus crédibles.

« Je suis désolé mais… la voix hésita un instant. »

« Vous… voulez vraiment être celui qui lui annoncera la nouvelle ? sanglotai-je. J'ai peur qu'elle ne me rappelle pas… vous comprenez, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je… euh… vous avez un papier et un crayon ? »

Une fois en possession du numéro de téléphone d'Hermione, il me fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre mes esprits.

« Désolée, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris… »

Je gloussai nerveusement, un gloussement qui se transforma en éclat de rire lorsque je vis l'air mal à l'aise de Draco. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et me tendit un mouchoir. Une fois calmée, je repris la parole.

« Je lui dis quoi, moi, à Hermione une fois que je l'ai au bout du fil ? »

« Commence par lui demander… quelle était la pire note qu'elle ait reçue à un examen – la réponse est 99%, en deuxième année, elle avait prêté ses notes d'Histoire de la Magie à son ami Ron qui s'était débrouillé pour les perdre. Une fois que tu t'es assurée que c'est bien elle, dis-lui que tu appelles de ma part. Explique-lui que tu m'as trouvé dans la rue et que tu m'as soigné mais qu'il te faut son aide pour me guérir. Si elle fait des histoires, dis-lui que je me suis fait mordre par un rachermann il y a deux semaines et que ma jambe est presque noire. Donne-lui rendez-vous dès que possible à la station de bus Victoria, sous les panneaux d'affichage. Et surtout, ne lui donne pas ton nom de famille, ni ton adresse. Moins elle en saura, mieux ça sera. »

C'est ainsi qu'une demi-heure après, je me retrouvai en route pour Victoria Coach Station. Je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Et si Draco m'avait menti ? S'il n'était pas, en fait, du côté de la 'Lumière' et qu'il m'envoyait droit dans la gueule du loup ? Mais cela n'avait pas vraiment de sens, je n'avais rien à voir avec leur guerre… Mais Hermione alors ? Et si c'était un piège pour elle ? Est-ce qu'il serait allé jusqu'à laisser une de ses plaies devenir un danger mortel pour lui mettre la main dessus ? Il y avait sûrement d'autres moyens…

Je décidai donc de faire confiance à Draco. Malgré sa froideur et son ton hautain, il ne m'avait pas, jusqu'à présent, donné de raison de douter de ses paroles. Et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait réellement besoin d'aide. J'allai donc retrouver Hermione et décider d'un plan d'action avec elle.

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre! Ca me ferait très plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez! (= review please!)  
****x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre - retour à l'université oblige... C'est difficile de tout gérer. Anyway, enjoy! x**

**My Name is Sophie**

**Chapitre 3  
**_Découvertes._

Je scrutais la foule qui se pressait sous les panneaux d'affichage d'un œil averti. Une jeune fille de taille moyenne avec des cheveux bruns et touffus, avait dit Draco. Une minute passa. Puis deux. Enfin, je l'aperçus.

« Hermione ? »

« Oui, viens, ne restons pas là. »

Elle m'agrippa par le bras et m'entraîna hors de la station. Après avoir vérifié que nous étions bien les seules à l'arrêt de bus, elle me fit monter dans un bus en direction de Waterloo Station. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de trajet, elle me fit descendre, m'emmena à travers quelques rues jusqu'à un petit square désert.

« Désolée de t'avoir traîné d'un bout à l'autre de la ville comme ça – je voulais juste m'assurer d'avoir semé les éventuelles oreilles indiscrètes. Ca va ? »

« Euh… oui, oui, je suis juste encore un peu sous le choc, mais sinon, ça va. Et toi ? »

« Je suis contente d'avoir retrouvé la trace de Malfoy – les quelques personnes au courant de sa disparition commençaient à perdre espoir de le revoir un jour… Raconte-moi un peu, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé alors ? »

« D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, son père a découvert qu'il… n'était pas celui qu'il paraissait être et a tenté de le remettre sur le droit chemin. Juste avant qu'il parvienne à s'enfuir, son père aurait lâché son… 'rachermann' ou je sais pas trop quoi, sur lui. »

Je lui expliquai ma rencontre avec Draco et ses conséquences.

« La situation est en effet critique. Tu crois qu'on peut encore le déplacer ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je pense qu'à deux on pourrait y arriver – il peut encore se servir de sa jambe droite et sa fièvre n'est pas trop forte… »

« Et les autres blessures ? »

« Ca a l'air d'aller, mais j'ai pu louper quelque chose. Je suppose qu'il y a des choses que je peux pas voir, vu que je ne suis pas… que je n'ai pas de magie… »

« Peut-être, mais s'il paraît s'être bien remis, hormis la jambe, je pense que tu as dû faire du bon travail. Autre chose encore ? »

« Oui, une chose. Il semblerait qu'il ait une autre de ces griffes, celles du rachermachin, plantée dans une de ses côtes depuis très longtemps – il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle était là. La peau qui la recouvre est entièrement cicatrisée et du coup, je n'ai pas osé la retirer. Elle n'a pas l'air d'être affectée par le fait que Draco ait trahi les idéaux de sa famille, donc je suppose qu'elle a une autre utilité… Enfin bon, vu l'état de sa jambe, je pense que c'est secondaire pour le moment. »

« Je vois… »

Hermione parût un moment songeuse, puis elle reprit la parole d'un ton autoritaire.

« Voilà ce qu'il nous reste à faire. On va devoir transporter Malfoy jusqu'à chez moi. Ton appartement n'a pas les protections nécessaires pour que je puisse le soigner là-bas. On va rentrer chez toi et appeler un taxi. A deux, on devrait arriver à transporter Malfoy – quant à toi… »

Elle farfouilla un instant dans son sac, griffonna quelques mots sur un bout de papier déchiré et me le tendis.

'J'habite au 18 Linnell Road, Camberwell, Londres.'

Je la regardai, étonnée.

« Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais… »

Elle se saisit du papier, le roula en boule et le mit en bouche. Elle mâchonna quelques instants, avala avec difficulté et sourit à mon air effaré.

« On ne peut pas le laisser à portée de n'importe qui. Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver ma maison si je ne t'avais pas donné mon adresse moi-même et je n'aime pas trop prononcer certains mots à la légère, ils pourraient être entendus. Bon, on y va ? »

Elle se releva vivement du banc.

Déplacer Draco d'un bout à l'autre de la ville se révéla être un jeu d'enfant – si l'on faisait abstraction du fait qu'il était de nouveau fiévreux. La main que j'avais posée sur son front semblait apaiser un peu ses souffrances.

Une fois arrivés chez Hermione, elle nous mena immédiatement à une pièce du rez-de-chaussée qui avait été convertie en cabinet de médecin. J'aidai Draco à s'allonger sur la table et à se débarrasser de ses habits pendant qu'Hermione réunissait toutes les fioles et objets dont elle allait avoir besoin pour procéder aux soins.

Nous nous mîmes à l'œuvre. La jambe de Draco fut d'abord lavée dans un bac contenant un liquide qui diffusait des vapeurs d'alcool. Hermione sortit de sa poche une baguette effilée et la pointa vers Draco.

« Comme ça, ça ne lui fera pas trop mal, expliqua-t-elle, me montrant Draco endormi. »

Elle se tourna ensuite vers la jambe. La baguette tendue au dessus d'une des plaies, elle l'agita lentement en prononçant un enchantement, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite vapeur noire s'échappe de la coupure. Elle y versa quelques gouttes d'une potion et me tendit une crème.

« Tiens, mets-en une noisette sur chaque plaie que je viens de soigner et masse jusqu'à ce que la peau ait tout absorbé. »

Nous sommes restées ainsi plusieurs heures, côte à côte, sans parler, rendant peu à peu son aspect habituel à la jambe.

« Bon ! »

Hermione s'étira en baillant. Je sursautai de l'entendre parler si fort.

« Bien. Il va falloir quelques jours pour qu'il s'en remette complètement mais le plus dur est fait. Il faudra appliquer de la crème toutes les quatre heures le premier jour, puis toutes les huit heures jusqu'à cicatrisation complète. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Ca te dirait un petit quelque chose à manger et une tasse de thé ? On va le laisser dormir encore un peu. »

Ce n'est qu'en sortant de la pièce que je remarquai qu'il faisait noir dehors…

« Alors, ça va ? Tu tiens le coup ? »

« Faut bien… J'ai encore du mal à me faire à la situation, mais j'ai passé tellement de temps à essayer de m'imaginer d'où Draco pouvait bien venir au cours des deux dernières semaines qu'au final, ça paraît presque logique. Et _ça_,pour le coup, c'est _vraiment_ bizarre… »

Hermione eut un petit rire.

« Soulagée de voir que Malfoy va mieux ? »

« Un peu, oui. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il a mis si longtemps à me dire comment faire pour l'aider… »

« Tu sais, il est formellement interdit de faire part de notre existence aux personnes hors de la communauté. »

« Oui, mais là, c'était quand même une question de vie ou de mort. »

« Certes, mais tu sais, c'est difficile de se débarrasser de ses vieilles habitudes. Malfoy n'a pas eu la chance de rencontrer beaucoup de personnes sur qui il pouvait réellement compter. »

« Comment ça ? »

« C'est-à-dire que la situation dans notre monde est un peu compliquée en ce moment – et ce depuis de nombreuses années. Il te l'a expliqué, non ? »

« Vite fait… »

« Bon, je vais essayer de compléter un peu ce qu'il t'a dit. Il y a maintenant vingt-cinq ans, d'étranges événements ont commencé à se produire – des disparitions tout d'abord. Certaines personnes revenaient par la suite, changés et incapables d'expliquer ce qui leur était arrivé. D'autres restaient introuvables. Puis des rumeurs ont commencé à circuler. Les gens disaient que quelqu'un qui se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort recrutait certains sorciers. Les arguments qu'il mettait en avant étaient de l'ordre de ceux que les Nazis utilisaient. Il prétendait à la supériorité des sorciers originaires de familles magiques et voulait purger la communauté sorcière des 'autres', ces 'anomalies' qui apparaissaient de temps à autre – les sorciers nés dans des familles sans aucun lien avec la magie. »

Elle expliqua ensuite la monté au pouvoir de Voldemort, comment il était parvenu – par des rumeurs, des assassinats et des tortures, à faire régner un climat de terreur sur tout le monde de la sorcellerie en Angleterre et partout en Europe. Il paraissait impossible à arrêter, jusqu'au jour où il dirigea un de ses sorts meurtriers vers un bébé, le petit Harry Potter. L'impensable se produisit alors. Le sort rebondit sur l'enfant et toucha Voldemort de plein fouet. Suivirent quelques années de calme, jusqu'au jour où, cinq ans plus tôt, le sorcier parvint à revenir à la vie.

Si Hermione, elle-même directement menacée par le retour de Voldemort étant d'origine non-sorcière ou 'moldue', s'était immédiatement retrouvée dans les rangs de ceux qui opposaient Voldemort, la situation n'était pas aussi claire pour Draco.

Sa famille faisait en effet partie de celles qui prétendaient à l'importance de la pureté du sang et, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, on avait inculqué ces principes à Draco. Il n'avait tout d'abord pas hésité à suivre son père et à accepter la marque de Voldemort, mais s'était rapidement rendu compte de son erreur. Il accepta de remplir la dure fonction d'espion pour le compte de ceux qui luttaient contre Voldemort. Et il avait eut à en subir les conséquences.

Je secouai la tête, un peu sonnée par cette masse d'informations.

« Et la guerre, elle en est où maintenant ? »

Hermione soupira.

« Toujours en cours. Voldemort est parvenu à revenir à la vie la dernière fois qu'il s'est trouvé frappé par un sortilège mortel. C'est donc qu'il y a quelque chose qui n'est pas purement physique qui l'empêche de mourir. Il est parvenu à détacher son âme de son corps au point de permettre à l'une de survivre sans l'autre. Cela le rend particulièrement difficile à détruire entièrement. En attendant, nous luttons. Et perdons de précieuses vies. La communauté sorcière n'est pas bien grande, tu sais… »

Je retournai tout cela dans mon esprit. La situation paraissait effectivement désespérée.

« Et il n'y a pas de moyens connus pour… contourner le problème, ou je sais pas trop quoi ? »

« Je n'en connais qu'un, une créature qui s'appelle Détraqueur, qui 'mange' l'âme de ses victimes. »

« Elles doivent avoir un système digestif en béton, ces bestioles, dis donc… »

« Le souci, c'est qu'il n'y a pas vraiment moyen de les contrôler. Et puis elles ne passent pas vraiment inaperçues… »

« Donc elles servent à rien ? »

Hermione réprima un éclat de rire.

« On peut voir ça comme ça, oui. En fait, elles pourraient être utiles si on parvenait à détacher l'âme du corps. »

« Comment ça ? On détache l'âme et on l'envoie dans un troupeau de Détraqués ? »

« C'est plus ou moins l'idée… Enfin bon. On n'en est pas encore là. Déjà, il faudrait arriver à tuer Voldemort… Et puis, il nous faut quelque chose – enfin plutôt quelqu'un, capable de contenir l'âme le temps qu'il nous faudrait pour la détruire. »

J'eus une petite pensée pour le Bon Gros Géant et son filet à rêves.

« Et ces personnes, on les trouve comment ? »

« Avec difficulté... »

« Je vois… »

« Alors, bah – on cherche, quoi. Je suis chargée d'étudier la descendance de certaines familles connues pour avoir déjà produit plusieurs personnes ayant ce don. Nous avons déjà une potentielle attrapeuse d'âme, mais je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'étudier son cas de plus près. »

Elle me jeta un drôle de regard.

« Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas vraiment t'en dire plus sur le sujet… mais je pense que ça te donne une petite idée de là où la communauté magique en est pour le moment. »

Je restai un instant songeuse. La situation me paraissait tellement irréelle. Un peu comme un jeu auquel il me fallait trouver une solution. Je ne savais pas encore que c'était sur le point de devenir bien plus qu'un jeu…

« Et les gens continuent la lutte ? »

« Il y a un petit noyau dur de résistance. Mais bon, comme je disais plus tôt, les assassinats et autres façons d'éliminer les fauteurs de troubles se sont multipliés… »

« Et les survivants, ils se cachent comme toi ? »

« Beaucoup se sont vu forcés de prendre ces précautions, oui. D'autres se sont exilés aussi loin qu'ils le pouvaient, espérant échapper à la menace de Voldemort… Mais enfin, malgré tout, la vie continue. »

Avec un sourire un peu forcé, Hermione se releva pour signifier la fin de la conversation.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de vérifier si Malfoy se remet de notre petite opération, non ? »

**A/N: J'espère que ça vous a plu! Review maybe...? :)  
xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Name is Sophie**

**Chapitre 4  
**_Guérison._

Avec un grognement de douleur, Draco revint à lui.

« Bien dormi ? lui lança Hermione joyeusement. Comment tu te sens ? »

« Merveilleusement bien. »

« Oh, je te prierai de nous passer ton sarcasme, on s'est donné du mal pour t'arranger, alors, hein ? Tiens. Bois ça. On va remettre un peu de crème pendant ce temps. »

Draco avala en grimaçant la potion qu'Hermione lui tendait. Elle lui raconta l'opération dans les détails tandis que nous étalions toutes les deux la crème sur ses blessures qui commençaient déjà à se refermer.

« Regarde moi ça, un peu, s'exclama Hermione. C'est déjà presque guéri ! Je n'ai encore jamais vu la crème agir aussi vite. »

Elle lança un regard à Draco et reposa le pot de crème sur son étagère.

« J'ai un jeté un coup d'œil à la chose que tu as dans la côte. Je pense que Sophie a raison, il s'agit bien d'une griffe de rachermann. Ca fait des années qu'elle est là, donc je suppose que le danger n'est pas immédiat, mais ça serait probablement une bonne chose qu'on l'enlève quand même… »

Draco paraissait du même avis.

« Il vaudrait probablement mieux attendre au moins jusqu'à demain, que tu te remettes d'abord de l'opération d'aujourd'hui. »

« Mais d'un autre côté, vu qu'on y est, on pourrait pas tout enlever d'un coup, plutôt que de me laisser moisir comme ça avec un objet qui contrôle probablement l'ensemble de ma personnalité planté dans la côte ? remarqua Draco avec acidité. »

« Ecoute, je n'ai pas étudié les conséquences que pourraient avoir le retrait d'un reste de rachermann présent en toi depuis ta naissance ou presque. Il se peut que ton corps ne résiste pas, que la perte d'une telle partie de toi te rende fou… je ne sais pas, moi ! »

« Oui, eh bien c'est un risque que je suis prêt à prendre. Tu m'excuseras, mais j'en ai assez de voir d'autres personnes contrôler ma vie. »

« Oui, eh bien _moi_, je dis que c'est un risque que je ne suis pas prête à prendre, répliqua Hermione. On attendra demain que j'aie fait quelques recherches. »

Et la discussion en resta là.

Le lendemain matin, une scène similaire à celle de la veille se déroulait dans la salle d'opération de la maison d'Hermione. Deux jeunes filles, vêtues de blouses blanches, étaient penchées sur le corps d'un jeune homme endormi.

« Ca y est. On est prêtes ? Tu as la crème ? Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit, hein ? Je fais l'incision, tu arraches la griffe d'un coup sec et pendant que je m'occupe du reste, tu gardes un œil sur Malfoy. D'après ce que j'ai lu, tout devrait bien se passer mais on ne sait jamais. »

Je hochai la tête, trop nerveuse pour répondre verbalement.

Et l'opération commença. Une fois l'incision faite, je me précipitai, plongeai mes doigts sous la peau chaude, je tentai d'assurer ma prise sur la griffe malgré le sang qui rendait l'objet plus glissant qu'une savonnette. Me forçant à respirer lentement pour ne pas vomir, je comptai jusqu'à trois et tirai. Un coup sec, comme l'avait préconisé Hermione. Je crus un instant que j'allais emporter l'ensemble de la cage thoracique et faillis lâcher le tout quand soudain, toute résistance cessa et le trou qui béait à présent sur le côté de Draco laissa s'échapper un torrent de sang noir et gluant. Je fis un bond en arrière.

J'enlevai mes gants, détournai les yeux de ce spectacle écoeurant et reportai mon attention sur le visage de Draco. Je lui pris la main, sentis son pouls irrégulier battre dans ma paume. Bien que son visage endormi n'exprime aucune émotion particulière, j'avais l'impression de sentir les changements qui se faisaient en lui au plus profond de moi-même.

« Ca n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter de couler… »

La voix d'Hermione était inquiète. Je jetai un regard vers la blessure.

« Je crois que c'est bientôt fini. »

Et effectivement, quelques secondes après, le flot de sang se teinta de rouge. Hermione se mit rapidement à l'œuvre, désinfectant, agitant sa baguette, faisant couler les quelques gouttes de potion dans la plaie. Puis, ce fut mon tour, je fis délicatement pénétrer la pommade dans la peau de Draco.

Comme elle l'avait fait la veille, Hermione s'étira et me proposa une tasse de thé pour qu'on se remette un peu avant de réveiller Draco.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ? Ca s'est plutôt bien passé, non ? commença Hermione d'un ton badin. »

« Je crois bien, oui. Même si j'ai failli te mettre un coup de poing lorsque la griffe a lâché… »

« On aurait été bien, tiens… Dis-moi, tu n'as rien remarqué chez Malfoy lorsque la poche de sang empoisonné se vidait ? »

Je tournai un instant ma cuillère dans ma tasse de thé avant de répondre.

« Chez Draco lui-même, non – il paraissait juste endormi… Y avait quelque chose d'un peu étrange par contre. Je sais pas trop comment le décrire, mais au moment où les changements se faisaient en Draco, j'avais un peu l'impression de les ressentir aussi. Tu sais, je lui avais pris la main pour vérifier son pouls ? Je sais pas si c'est à cause de ça… C'était presque comme si la tension se relâchait dans l'ensemble de son corps… Et puis y avait autre chose encore. Comme une sorte de confusion – j'avais l'impression que tout se cherchait une place et, dans la panique, se serait échappé. Mais je crois que ça buttait contre ma main donc c'est resté dedans… »

Je haussai les épaules. Y repenser me mettait vaguement mal à l'aise et je décidai de changer de sujet.

« Comment ça se fait que t'appelles pas Draco par son prénom ? Ca a l'air de faire longtemps que vous vous connaissez pourtant. »

« Oui, c'est-à-dire que, jusqu'à assez récemment, Malfoy et moi n'étions pas… particulièrement amis. En fait, je suppose qu'on pourrait dire qu'on était particulièrement ennemis. Mais certains changements d'opinions ont fait que… Enfin bon, de là à aller l'appeler 'Draco'… faut pas pousser non plus ! »

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Il va falloir qu'on se dépêche d'en finir avec Malfoy, je vais bientôt devoir partir. J'aurais déjà dû être au labo ce matin, mais vu les circonstances… »

Tout comme les blessures de la jambe, celle du torse s'était rapidement résorbée après l'opération. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione réveille Draco. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, étonné et…

« Mais qu'est-ce que… ? »

Draco, effaré, toucha ses joues baignées de larmes. Incertaines de la démarche à suivre, Hermione et moi échangèrent un regard perplexe.

« Euh… allons, allons, fit Hermione en tapotant maladroitement le dos de Draco. Allons, ça va passer… »

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce que ça signifie, Granger ? aboya Draco. Je t'ai demandé de me retirer la griffe de rachermann de la côte, pas d'activer mes glandes lacrymogènes ! »

« Je suppose que la griffe devait contrôler ton comportement, ta gestion des émotions ou quelque chose comme ça… C'est un petit peu… inattendu, certes, mais pas si surprenant que ça – tout est en train de se remettre en place, je pense que tu risques d'avoir quelques petites crises de larmes ou de fous rire impromptues au cours de ces quelques prochains jours, mais il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Ca arrive à tout le monde, tu sais. »

« A tout le monde, marmonna Draco. Tout le monde, mon cul ! Un Malfoy, ça ne pleure pas, déclara-t-il à voix haute et intelligible à travers ses larmes. »

« Je vois ça, oui, répliqua Hermione. Et je commence aussi à comprendre pourquoi… »

Sans mot dire, je tendis un mouchoir à Draco. Petit à petit les larmes se tarirent, au grand soulagement de tout le monde.

« A part cette petite démonstration, comment tu te sens ? »

« Un peu affaibli – Hermione lui tendit une bouteille de potion – et un peu embrouillé. »

« Il n'y a pas grand chose que je puisse faire contre ça. C'est tout le mécanisme de contrôle de ton père qui vient de lâcher. Forcément, il va te falloir un peu de temps pour t'en remettre et te reconstruire. »

Draco haussa les épaules, l'air maussade et laissa Hermione le léviter jusqu'à sa chambre.

Pour la première fois depuis que les événements avaient commencé à se précipiter, j'étais seule. Hermione était partie travailler après m'avoir encouragé à me servir de son immense bibliothèque. Draco dormait. Et moi, je me sentais un petit peu perdue.

Après quelques minutes d'incertitude, je décidai qu'il y aurait sûrement des livres dans la bibliothèque qui m'aideraient clarifier un peu les choses et je me mis en œuvre de chercher les volumes qui pourraient un tant soit peu assouvir ma curiosité.

**A/N: Et voilà le 4e chapitre... J'espère que ça vous a plu!**

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Pour tous ceux et celles qui ont lu/reviewé les permiers chapitres, désolée pour l'absence prolongée (université et examens exigent). J'espère que ce chapitre compensera un petit peu pour cette longue attente! x**

**My Name is Sophie.**

**Chapitre 5  
**_Décisions._

Hermione revint tard dans la soirée. Tout était calme dans la maison. J'étais toujours seule dans la bibliothèque, Draco ayant refusé de quitter sa chambre de peur d'être de nouveau assailli par une crise de larmes involontaire. Ma tête bourdonnait, pleine à craquer d'informations qui m'offraient de nouvelles perspectives sur le monde dans lequel je vivais.

…

« Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de lire. C'est comme si on m'expliquait des choses que j'avais toujours sues mais jamais réellement comprises, racontai-je à Hermione au cours du dîner. »

Draco avait préféré manger dans sa chambre. Hermione et moi étions donc de nouveau toutes les deux face à face, attablées dans sa cuisine.

« Je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire. Ca m'a fait exactement la même chose lorsque j'ai découvert ce monde. Un peu comme si je voyais les choses pour la première fois. »

Je hochai la tête.

« Ca ne te dérange pas trop de rester ici un peu, non ? C'est juste que j'ai peur que tu ne sois pas entièrement en sécurité chez toi en ce moment… Les Mangemorts sont partout et il se peut qu'ils aient senti que quelque chose d'anormal s'était produit dans ton appartement. »

« Non, non, ça fait rien, je comprends. Merci de m'héberger, c'est gentil ! »

Hermione hocha la tête et reprit la parole.

« Autre chose aussi – vu que tu es là, ça te dirait de m'aider un peu ces quelques prochains jours ? »

« Pas de problème. Qu'est-ce que je vais devoir faire ? »

« Je ne suis pas encore sûre des détails, mais dès que c'est fixé, je te tiendrai au courant ! »

…

Pendant les quelques jours de répit avant le début de ma véritable entrée dans le monde des sorciers, j'eus eu l'occasion de me familiariser avec de nombreux livres de la bibliothèque d'Hermione – ma lecture de _L'histoire de Poudlard_, notamment, servit de prélude à une discussion extrêmement animée au cours d'un de nos dîners en tête-à-tête. Les histoires qu'Hermione me raconta sur le château et ses professeurs m'avaient fait tour à tour pleurer de rire et mourir de jalousie.

Draco, de son côté, refusait toujours de sortir de sa chambre, ce qui ne semblait ni surprendre, ni gêner Hermione le moins du monde. Pour ma part, j'étais à ce point submergée par mes nouvelles découvertes dans les grimoires d'Hermione que je remarquai à peine cette mise en quarantaine volontaire au cours des premiers jours. Ce n'est que lorsque, un beau matin, je me trouvai face à un texte particulièrement épineux sur d'anciens enchantements que je me souvins de sa présence – ou plutôt de son absence. Bien décidée à enfin comprendre toutes les subtilités promises par l'auteur du manuscrit que j'étudiais, je me dirigeai, le livre sous le bras, vers la chambre du grand malade. Arrivée devant la porte, j'eus un instant d'hésitation ('et s'il dormait ?') mais frappai néanmoins avec résolution.

Un grognement mécontent m'appris que Draco n'était certes pas particulièrement réjoui par ma visite, mais probablement réveillé et habillé. Je poussai le battant de la porte avec un grand sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Sans tenir compte du ton grincheux ni des regards noirs que me lança Draco, je m'installai sur une chaise près du fauteuil où il était assis.

« Je suis en train de lire ce livre, et j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre... Je me suis dit que tu pourrais sûrement m'aider – alors voilà, c'est ce bout-là qui me pose problème. »

Draco jeta un coup d'œil dégoûté au livre que je lui tendais.

« Non, mais tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire ? »

« Ecoute, je me rends bien compte que tu es très occupé en ce moment, commençai-je avec une note de sarcasme dans ma voix, mais je te demande juste de m'accorder deux petites minutes de ton précieux temps pour m'expliquer ce détail-là. Tiens, regarde ! »

Malgré lui, Draco se vit donc contraint à lire le texte que je lui présentais – ce qu'il fit avec force grimaces et simagrées. Mais au fil de la lecture, je vis son intérêt augmenter et il finit par me prendre le livre des mains pour mieux voir.

« Eh ! T'étais juste supposé regarder ce passage et m'aider ! »

Il se tourna vers moi avec agacement.

« Tu permets ? J'essaye de comprendre pour pouvoir t'expliquer… Bon, je vois de quoi il s'agit – alors tu vois, ce que l'auteur oublie de dire, ici, c'est que… »

Ce fut le début d'une longue matinée de discussions théoriques sur la valeur de différents sortilèges de protection – principalement menées par Draco, mais ses explications me permettaient de le suivre sans trop de mal dans ses raisonnements. Au cours du repas de midi, la conversation prit un tour plus créatif – petites divagations sur des sortilèges de protection farfelus et foireux – pour enfin mener, au cours de l'après-midi, à des réminiscences de Draco sur ses années à Poudlard. Ce n'est qu'en entendant la porte qui se refermait sur Hermione, de retour de sa journée au laboratoire, que Draco prit conscience, avec horreur et stupéfaction, du temps qu'il venait de passer en ma compagnie et des anecdotes qu'il avait partagées avec moi. Ce constat l'irrita tant qu'il refusa de desserrer les dents, même pour répondre aux questions d'Hermione sur l'état de sa jambe.

Plus tard dans la soirée, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en repensant à nos sujets de discussion. Je ne savais pas si Draco avait toujours été aussi communicatif ou si cette tendance avait à voir avec la récente extraction de la griffe de rachermann de sa côte, mais je m'étais vraiment bien amusée à écouter ses histoires. Et j'espérais secrètement que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir apprécié cette journée… 'Il faudrait que je réessaye ça demain,' me dis-je, juste avant de m'endormir.

Au cours des trois jours qui me restaient avant d'avoir à me soumettre à ma promesse d'aider Hermione, je m'efforçai, chaque matin, de trouver un prétexte pour frapper à la porte de Draco. Le premier jour, il me regarda l'air circonspect et resta relativement peu loquace jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, mais sembla ensuite se résoudre à ma présence.

Il parlait toujours avec arrogance et affectation, mais il avait perdu toute la froideur qui m'avait auparavant frappée. Malgré sa réticence initiale, il s'était graduellement mis à répondre à mes anecdotes en me racontant des histoires variées et plus ou moins véridique sur ses exploits depuis sa plus tendre enfance, se récriant lorsque je prétendais ne pas le croire.

…

Ces journées en compagnie de Draco furent comme le calme avant la tempête. Fidèle à sa parole, Hermione m'annonça un peu plus d'une semaine après mon arrivée que tout était prêt pour que je l'accompagne à son travail – « si tu veux toujours m'aider bien sûr ». Je lui dis que oui et marquai ainsi la fin de ma vie tranquille dans la petite maison de Linnell Road.

Elle commença par me faire découvrir son laboratoire – une pièce remplie d'éprouvettes en tout genre crachant des volutes de fumée multicolores, située au beau milieu du Département de Recherches Expérimentales. Je rencontrai ses collègues, May Chang et Ginny Weasley.

« Alors voilà, m'expliqua Hermione, on travaille sur un projet commun entre plusieurs branches du Département. On teste la possibilité de développer, chez certaines personnes, une résistance à quelques uns des sortilèges les plus basiques – _expelliarmus_, le sort de désarmement, _stupefix_, un sort permettant de figer son adversaire… Je pense qu'il serait intéressant de voir le degré de résistance qu'on peut obtenir chez les moldus qui ont déjà une certaine prédisposition pour la magie comme tu sembles en avoir. »

Je décidai de laisser de côté pour le moment la question de ma supposée 'prédisposition'.

« Et ça consiste en quoi exactement, ces tests ? demandai-je, prudente. »

« Rien de bien compliqué. Il s'agit surtout d'exercices de concentration : nous voulons mesurer l'effet qu'ils auront sur ta perception de la magie ambiante, sur l'éventuelle possibilité de te permettre d'influencer cette magie... Nous te soumettrons aussi à certains des sorts dont je te parlais tout à l'heure – ne t'inquiète pas, c'est sans danger, aucun ne laisse de séquelles. »

Après réflexion, elle ajouta :

« Et, bien entendu, tu pourras arrêter dès que tu ne te sens plus de continuer ! »

Au soulagement visible d'Hermione, j'acceptai de me prêter à ces expériences.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, elle m'emmena partout avec elle, me trimballant d'un bout à l'autre du Département, d'un bout à l'autre du pays. Je dus serrer la main de nombreux illustres personnages qui m'étaient parfaitement inconnus. J'appris à 'entrer en contact avec mes forces profondes', à les maîtriser et à les utiliser à 'projeter mon esprit hors de mon être', à le fermer faces aux intrusions extérieures, à 'renforcer mes barrières mentales' et à 'contrôler' les sorts qu'on me jetait. J'avais l'impression de me trouver en plein délire paranormal. Et pourtant cet entraînement paraissait apporter les résultats espérés, si j'en croyais les réactions des chercheurs du Département.

Hermione m'emmena aussi assister à plusieurs opérations – un exercice qui était moins à mon goût. Mon rôle était de me placer à la tête du lit, les yeux fermés, suffisamment proche des patients pour pouvoir les toucher et, après l'opération, de rapporter en détail ce que j'avais ressenti. A chaque nouvelle opération, Hermione me faisait m'éloigner du lit d'un pas.

J'étais tellement prise par toutes ces nouvelles expériences que je perdis totalement la notion du temps. Une semaine, puis deux passèrent ainsi. Mes paisibles conversations avec Draco n'étaient qu'un vague souvenir – c'était à peine si je lui disais trois mots lors de nos rares rencontres dans les couloirs de la maison d'Hermione. Je loupai le début de mes cours à l'université, répondais à peine aux appels téléphoniques de ma famille et mes amis… J'avais l'impression à la fois de perdre pied et d'affiner ma perception de tout ce qui m'entourait. C'était fascinant.

Cependant, malgré la gentillesse d'Hermione et l'enthousiasme des personnes qu'elle me faisait rencontrer, j'avais souvent l'impression qu'on ne m'avait pas tout dit. L'attention avec laquelle on suivait mes progrès, l'espoir qu'il me semblait deviner dans le regard des chercheurs – il m'était difficile de croire que tout cela était dû uniquement à une étude de la résistance des moldus aux sortilèges… C'était un peu comme si j'étais prise dans les rouages d'une énorme machine, trop grosse pour que je puisse en distinguer les contours, dépassant les limites du projet expérimental tel qu'Hermione me l'avait présenté…

Toutefois, me sentir l'objet d'une mystérieuse étude était un prix que j'étais préparée à payer, s'il me donnait l'opportunité de passer plus de temps dans ce monde, si nouveau et tellement passionnant. Je passais le peu de temps libre que j'avais à emmagasiner autant de connaissances que possible sur le monde de la sorcellerie. L'étendue du désastre qu'était cette Seconde Guerre m'apparaissait de plus en plus clairement à chaque livre, chaque journal que je lisais, à chaque nouveau jour que je passais au sein de la communauté sorcière. C'était si étrange de se rendre compte qu'une guerre sans pitié se déroulait en parallèle du monde dans lequel je vivais…

…

Enfin, au bout de trois semaines de folie, Hermione m'emmena à Poudlard. Elle m'entraîna à travers le château, me laissant à peine le temps d'admirer les lieux, d'observer les groupes d'élèves devant les salles de classe. Cependant, après avoir été traînée à travers tous les coins et recoins du monde magique au cours des quelques dernières semaines, je ne me posais pas plus de questions sur ce soudain changement de décors. Cela ne paraissait être qu'une nouvelle étape d'une liste interminable de destinations qu'il me restait à parcourir.

Le directeur de Poudlard, le grand Dumbledore, nous attendait dans son bureau en compagnie de quelques personnes que je connaissais déjà - Harry Potter, un ami d'Hermione, Snape, leur ancien professeur de Potions, et Draco. Ce n'est qu'en le voyant, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, que je me rendis compte que je ne l'avais pas vu depuis plusieurs jours – voire semaines. A ma connaissance, il habitait toujours chez Hermione, mais nos chemins ne semblaient plus jamais se croiser. Je remarquai qu'il avait repris le poids qu'il avait perdu au cours de son séjour chez moi. Il paraissait calme et détendu.

Hermione prit la parole.

« Je suis désolée pour le retard, Professeur, nous avons été retenues au Département pour quelques vérifications de dernière minute. »

« Ce n'est rien, Miss Granger, nous en avons profité pour avoir une très édifiante conversation avec Professeur Snape, M. Potter et M. Malfoy, répondit le directeur avec un étrange sourire. Bonjour Miss Jordan, continua-t-il en se tournant vers moi. Je suis ravi de faire enfin votre connaissance, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. »

« Enchantée. »

Je me sentais intimidée par cet homme qui semblait en savoir tellement plus qu'il ne laissait voir, intimidée par son bureau, empli d'instruments qui paraissaient vibrer en cœur.

« Une tasse de thé ? Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Vous savez tous pourquoi vous êtes ici, je suppose, poursuivit Dumbledore. »

'Non,' me dis-je, mais jusque là, rien d'inhabituel – je n'étais que rarement au courant des détails concernant ma présence.

« C'est-à-dire que… coupa Hermione en me jetant un regard en biais, je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'aborder le sujet avec Sophie… »

Je me redressai sur mon siège. Voilà qui était nouveau. Puis Hermione enchaîna très vite.

« Ecoute, je suis désolée de t'avoir caché la véritable raison qui se trouve derrière toutes ces expériences que nous avons faites ces derniers temps. J'avais peur que tu refuses tout en bloc et que nous ne soyons pas plus avancés que nous ne l'étions avant de te rencontrer… »

Je n'étais qu'à demi surprise par ces aveux. Je me contentai de hocher la tête.

« Tu te souviens de cette conversation que nous avons eue le premier jour, après l'opération de Malfoy ? Celle où je t'ai dit que j'étais finalement arrivée à trouver une potentielle attrapeuse d'âmes mais que je n'avais pas encore étudié son cas… »

« Oui… ? »

Je commençais à comprendre où elle voulait en venir, et ce n'était pas pour me plaire. C'était donc ça, la pièce qui me manquait pour comprendre dans quelles machinations infernales je m'étais involontairement engagée ?

« Cette attrapeuse d'âmes que je venais tout juste de trouver, c'était toi… »

Tiens donc… Quelle agréable surprise…

« Donc tu m'as envoyé Draco, blessé, pour me servir tout un plat de mensonges sur son père ? demandai-je froidement. »

« Non ! se récria Hermione. On ne sait toujours pas comment ça se fait qu'il se soit retrouvé là. J'avais déjà essayé d'entrer en contact avec toi plusieurs fois avant que Draco apparaisse devant ta porte, mais je n'étais pas encore arrivée à te mettre la main dessus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à te téléphoner tout simplement, c'est fou ce que la magie nous fait oublier… Mais enfin, toujours est-il que les expériences qui ont été conduites au cours de ces derniers jours sont absolument formelles. Tu es la personne qu'il nous faut. Nous avons besoin de ton aide. »

Décidément, ça commençait à devenir un des thèmes principaux de mon existence…

« Et pour quoi faire, exactement ? »

« Alors voilà… »

Et Hermione nous dévoila les rouages de son plan machiavélique pour mettre fin au règne de Voldemort. Mangemorts, polynectar, intrusion, legilimens, leurre… Tous ces mots se mélangeaient dans mon esprit. Les questions fusèrent, Harry n'était pas sûr de connaître de sortilège adéquat, Snape expliqua le fonctionnement d'une potion compliquée, Dumbledore hochait pensivement la tête dans son coin, Draco haussa les épaules avec une indifférence affectée, et Hermione parlait parlait parlait sans paraître vouloir jamais s'arrêter…

J'écoutais, sceptique d'abord, puis terrifiée… Etait-il seulement possible de refuser ? D'être tenue responsable du meurtre de milliers de personnes, magiques ou non ? De la quasi-extinction du monde de la sorcellerie ?

Lorsque Hermione eut terminé, tous se tournèrent vers moi, tous prêts à m'envoyer comme pâture à l'ennemi sans autre protection que les maigres compétences que j'avais développées au cours des ces quelques dernières semaines d'entraînement. Hermione – pleine d'espoir, Harry – vaguement mal à l'aise, Dumbeldore et Snape – d'une froideur déconcertante. Et Draco qui me fixait intensément de ses yeux gris…

Je me sentis défaillir. Comment pouvaient-ils attendre de moi que je prenne une telle décision ? Moi, qui venais d'un monde en paix, qui n'avais jamais eu à faire aucun des sacrifices qui avaient trop souvent marqué leur vie à eux... ? Moi, qui n'avais rien à voir avec leur réalité jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines… ?

…

Je pris finalement la parole d'une voix que je voulais ferme.

« Et quand est-ce que ça aura lieu, tout ça ? »

« Demain soir, si tout se passe bien – ils préparent une attaque contre un village où habitent plusieurs familles de sorciers 'impurs'. Il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de monde à la base de Voldemort… »

Je faillis lui lancer quelque chose du genre 'merci de m'avoir prévenue', mais j'étais trop choquée pour pouvoir articuler le moindre son cohérent. Je ne parvenais pas à déterminer si la proximité de l'échéance était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Toutes mes pensées se mélangeaient dans mon crâne – une seule ressortait cependant avec plus de clarté que toutes les autres. Même si je ne parvenais pas à m'imaginer mettre le plan d'Hermione à exécution, je ne pensais pas que je pourrais vivre sachant que j'avais fait échouer la seule solution qui se présentait pour sauver le monde magique – et le mien – du désastre…

**J'espère que ça vous a plu! Laissez-moi un review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez - tout commentaire est le bienvenu! x**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Name is Sophie.**

**Chapitre 6  
**_La dernière opération._

Dimanche 10 octobre. 16h. Tout était prêt pour notre dernière opération.

Je n'avais jamais réellement pris la décision de donner mon accord au déroulement du plan. Je m'étais juste contentée de ne pas refuser, et c'était tout l'accord dont Hermione avait eu besoin. J'avais passé la journée précédente et la nuit à tenter d'éviter de penser aux éventuelles conséquences que pourraient avoir les événements. Je complétai avec assiduité les dernières vérifications avant la mise en route de l'opération, mangeai, lus, fis tout pour ne pas y songer. La seule chose que je m'étais autorisé à faire était écrire une lettre adressée à ma famille et à mes quelques amis les plus proches, juste au cas où… L'important, pour le moment, était cependant de ne pas trop réfléchir. Assise dans un coin du Département, je me forçais à ne pas prêter attention à l'atmosphère fébrile qui régnait autour de moi. Je répétais les exercices de concentration que j'avais appris à maîtriser ces dernières semaines, rejouais le déroulement théorique du plan dans ma tête.

Il me restait encore une heure avant que tout ne commence…

…

Sans trop savoir comment, je me retrouvai aux côtés de Snape – vêtue d'une simple robe de sorcier noire. Je ne ressentais plus aucune peur, j'étais plutôt comme engourdie. Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre ce qui était sur le point de se passer. Hermione m'accabla de recommandations de dernière minute jusqu'à ce que Snape, n'en pouvant plus, lui ordonne de se taire.

Le moment venu, Snape m'agrippa brusquement le bras et les visages pâles et inquiets qui nous entouraient disparurent. Je me sentis compressée de tous côtés et transportée sur des centaines de kilomètres. A l'arrivée, je ne vis d'abord rien. Une fois que mes yeux se furent un peu habitués à l'obscurité, je remarquai que nous avions atterris devant une porte. Snape leva le poing et frappa trois coups. Une ouverture semblable à une boîte aux lettres apparût. Snape y glissa sa baguette magique et me fit signe de faire de même avec la baguette qu'on m'avait procurée pour l'occasion.

On nous fit entrer. Un homme, l'air hagard, nous fit un signe de tête en nous rendant nos baguettes. Relâchant un instant la prise qu'il avait sur mon bras, Snape marmonna quelques mots à l'adresse de l'homme qui hocha la tête et nous fit signe de prendre le couloir de gauche. Je cessai dès lors de prêter attention à ce qui m'entourait. Rassemblant toute mon énergie, je psalmodiai les litanies qu'Hermione m'avait apprises et laissai Snape me guider à travers le dédale de couloirs souterrains dans lequel nous nous trouvions. Je levai à peine les yeux lorsque que, faisant reculer les sorciers qui gardaient la salle principale d'un ton autoritaire, Snape poussa l'énorme battant d'une porte et me fit pénétrer dans ce qui était la salle du trône.

Le spectacle qui s'offrait à nous coupa court à toutes mes tentatives de concentration. Nous nous trouvions dans une salle sombre aux dimensions extraordinaires. Elle semblait creusée dans la roche, éclairée par endroits par des blocs de cristal incrustés dans les murs. Un froid glacial y régnait. Loin de nous, tout au fond de la pièce, assis sur un grand trône noir, se trouvait Voldemort. Je frissonnai. Il ne ressemblait plus en rien à un être humain. Je dus me faire violence pour supprimer la vague de dégoût qui me submergea et détachai mes yeux de ce corps pâle et difforme.

Réaffirmant sa poigne d'acier sur mon bras, Snape me traîna de plus en plus profondément dans la salle, de plus en plus près du trône. Ce n'est qu'alors que je remarquai la forme qui s'agitait spasmodiquement sur le sol. Ses cheveux blonds étaient tâchés de sang, son visage déformé par la douleur. Je dus me mordre la langue pour m'empêcher de crier.

« Snape ! »

La voix froide de Voldemort résonna dans la salle, se réverbérant contre les parois caverneuses.

« Mon Seigneur. »

Snape m'entraîna avec lui, me forçant à m'incliner jusqu'au sol devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lorsqu'il me laissa enfin me relever, je fus soulagée de remarquer que Draco, la respiration sifflante, ne semblait plus être sous l'emprise du sortilège auquel Voldemort l'avait soumis. La présence sinistre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui s'était levé de son siège dans l'intervalle, me rappela à la réalité. J'eus l'impression d'être enveloppée par une vague d'air froid à couper le souffle. De petits tentacules discrets tentèrent de pénétrer dans mon esprit, de s'infiltrer dans mon être, mais je les repoussai prudemment. Sans paraître autrement perturbé par cet échec, Voldemort se tourna vers le Maître de Potions.

« Snape, tu sais pourtant que je n'aime pas être interrompu quand je suis… occupé. Je prenais justement des nouvelles du jeune Draco, ici présent. Son absence prolongée m'a tellement préoccupé… Il me racontait justement qu'il ignorait la cause de la récente arrestation de son père, commença Voldemort d'un ton mielleux. Que m'amènes-tu là ? »

« Une nouvelle recrue, Mon Seigneur, venue tout droit de Russie – la fille d'une de mes cousines qui… »

Mais Snape ne put aller plus loin. Pendant l'échange, Draco s'était redressé et avait jeté un sort silencieux dans la direction de Voldemort. Je vis les yeux du sorcier s'agrandir, mais il parvint à dévier le sort. Furieux, il répliqua par un sortilège qui manqua Draco de justesse. Les sorts se mirent à fuser, arrachant des pans entiers des murs et du plafond. Les paroles d'Hermione en tête, je m'accroupis et tentai de me faire oublier. Rien ne semblait pouvoir atteindre Draco – les sortilèges qu'il n'évitait pas ricochaient sur lui. Les recherches d'Hermione paraissaient avoir porté leurs fruits...

Snape, forcé de se battre aux côtés de son 'Maître', profita d'un instant d'inattention de celui-ci pour jeter discrètement un sort en direction des portes – les gardes, alertés par le fracas de la bataille, ne purent que tambouriner contre les battants qui refusaient à présent de s'ouvrir. Se retournant alors vers le combat, il jeta un sortilège silencieux qui atteignit Voldemort au milieu du dos. Le temps parût s'arrêter un instant comme si le monde entier retenait son souffle.

Lentement, presque gracieusement, le long corps du sorcier se courba vers le sol.

« C'est MAINTENANT, Potter, hurla Snape. »

Draco farfouilla dans ses poches. C'est alors que je remarquai que quelque chose d'étrange était en train de se produire avec son visage. Il semblait bouillonner, se déformer, ses cheveux prirent une teinte sombre, sa robe parût soudain trop grande pour lui.

« … Harry ? »

J'aurais dû m'y attendre. Après tout, Hermione m'avait expliqué son plan dans les moindres détails, mais je ne pus pas m'empêcher d'être prise au dépourvu.

Ayant trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, le jeune homme plaça une paire de lunettes rondes sur son nez et sortit une fiole de liquide rougeâtre de sa poche. Snape me poussa alors vers la forme prostrée de Voldemort. Ses yeux rouge sang roulaient follement dans leurs orbites et il semblait faire tous les efforts possibles pour s'éloigner de Snape et Harry.

« Alors, on se retrouve ? lança Harry avec un sourire cruel que je ne lui avais encore jamais vu. »

Surmontant son dégoût visible, il se força à s'approcher du sorcier et à lui faire avaler le contenu de la fiole jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Puis il saisit sa baguette magique et, après un instant d'hésitation, murmura : « Avada Kedavra. »

Cela paraissait presque trop facile…

Le corps de Voldemort s'affaissa et Snape me poussa une nouvelle fois en avant :

« C'est à toi de jouer maintenant ! »

Les mains moites, je sortis une grande bouteille en verre de ma poche et me concentrai, tous les sens en éveil. Les minutes passèrent, à côté de moi Snape et Harry retenaient leur souffle. Mon cœur battait à la chamade. Et s'il ne se passait rien ?

Enfin, je la sentis. Je me forçai à respirer aussi calmement que possible. Une buée rouge se dispersait lentement dans l'air. Les pulsations qui s'échappaient d'elle résonnaient au plus profond de mon être. J'ouvris le couvercle de la boîte, et me mis en devoir de forcer l'âme libérée de son corps à y rentrer. Et, petit à petit, les petits serpents de vapeur s'y glissèrent un à un. Lentement. Il me semblait que plus rien, désormais, ne pouvait mal se passer. Je me sentais calme. Trop calme probablement.

Avec un sursaut d'énergie désespérée, l'âme bondit hors du bocal et se précipita vers moi. Pendant un instant terrifiant, je la sentis prendre le contrôle de mon esprit, envahir mon corps… Je faillis, dans ma panique, me rendre à l'ennemi tout entière sans opposer aucune résistance. Ma vision se troubla. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Il semblait tellement plus facile de renoncer à se battre… Mais au dernier moment, mon instinct reprit le dessus. Je rejetai violemment l'âme intrusive dans le bocal, fermai le couvercle et restai là, essoufflée et déboussolée. Je me rendis alors compte que j'étais seule dans la salle du trône. Des bruits de bataille se faisaient entendre de l'autre côté de la porte à demi enfoncée. Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu se passer si Voldemort était réellement parvenu à prendre possession de mon esprit…

Sans jeter un regard au cadavre pâle étendu sur le sol, je fouillai dans mes poches pour retrouver le portauloin que m'avait confié Hermione.

…

Je ne me rappelle plus exactement ce qui s'est passé une fois que je suis parvenue à activer le portauloin. Je me souviens d'un atterrissage un peu brutal dans un des labos du centre d'expérimentation de voir Hermione courir vers moi puis s'en aller avec le bocal contenant l'âme de Voldemort. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée ainsi, assise sur le carrelage, immobile. Autour de moi régnait une agitation chaotique. Des ordres fusaient. Des gens couraient en tout sens. On se criait des nouvelles des combats qui se déroulaient dans les souterrains de la base de Voldemort.

Au bout d'un moment, on me secoua et m'emmena à Sainte-Mangouste pour aider à soigner les blessés qui arrivaient en masse. Je me retrouvai donc, sur le bord de l'évanouissement, à étaler des crèmes apaisantes sur des brûlures, laver des coupures, tenter de calmer les patients. Au bout d'un moment, le flot de nouveaux blessés sembla se tarir et on se remit à attendre l'issue de la bataille.

Le bilan final fut lourd, aussi bien pour le côté de la Lumière que pour ses opposants. Le plan d'Hermione avait fonctionné Voldemort avait bel et bien disparu, et pour toujours cette fois. Mais nombreux étaient ceux qui pleuraient un parent ou ami disparu dans la bataille.

…

Pour la première fois depuis plus d'un mois, je rentrai chez moi. Il faisait froid, remarquai-je, en ouvrant la porte de mon studio. Tout était tel que je l'avais laissé avant d'emmener Draco chez Hermione – les assiettes dans l'évier attendaient d'être lavées, la lessive que j'avais suspendue était sèche sur le fil à linge. J'observais cette pièce, pourtant familière, d'un œil fatigué, d'un regard changé. Qui était donc cette fille qui habitait ici ?

Je me sentais épuisée, vidée. Mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir. C'était donc ça, une guerre ? C'était donc pour cela que Draco, Hermione, toute cette génération, pourtant plus jeune que moi, paraissait sans âge ?

**Review? xx**


	7. Epilogue

**_A/N: Je sais que ça fait très longtemps que j'ai publié cette histoire, mais, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, il se trouve que j'ai oublié d'en plublier l'épilogue... Ca rajoute pas grand chose, mais bon, comme ça au moins c'est terminé.  
_****_J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus! Tous vous commentaires sont les bienvenus!  
xx_**

**My Name is Sophie**

**Epilogue.**

Il se passa plusieurs jours avant que je ne parvienne à me tirer de mon apathie.

Finalement, je repris contact avec ma famille, avec les amis que j'avais négligés pendant ces quelques dernières semaines. Je convainquis l'université de me laisser faire mon master, malgré le fait que j'avais manqué le premier mois de cours. Je rencontrai des gens sympas avec qui aller boire un verre le soir, avec qui regarder un film pour me changer les idées. Tout s'arrangeait pour le mieux, ma vie reprenait son cours habituel, se remplissait et pourtant, mon existence me paraissait comme vide. Non, plus rien de ce que je faisais ne semblait avoir de l'importance depuis j'avais découvert un monde incroyable, que j'en avais, un bref instant, fait parti… Mais ma place n'était pas là-bas. Il fallait bien que je m'y résigne…

Et, pour quelques semaines, c'est effectivement ce que je fis. Aux personnes que je rencontrais, je racontais l'histoire banale de ma vie – enfance et adolescence à Newcastle, licence à l'université de Leeds… Mais secrètement, tout cela me donnait envie de pleurer.

…

Ce fut à quoi se limitait mon existence jusqu'à un froid vendredi de novembre. Si tard ce vendredi soir, je rentrais d'une petite virée au pub avec quelques unes de mes nouvelles connaissances. J'étais sur le point d'ouvrir la porte de mon appartement lorsque mon téléphone sonna.

« Allo ? »

« Granger ! Comment ça marche, ton machin ? »

Je crus que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. De l'autre côté de la ligne, loin de l'appareil, je distinguai la voix d'Hermione qui expliquait qu'il fallait parler dans le combiné.

« ALLO ? SOPHIE ? »

« Coucou Draco, répondis-je, le souffle court. T'es pas obligé de crier, tu sais. Je t'entends très bien. »

« AH – euh, ah ! Comment ça va ? »

« Bien et toi ? »

« Ca va, merci. On a essayé de venir te voir mais tu n'étais jamais chez toi alors… Je me demandais juste – ça te dirait qu'on dîne ensemble demain soir ? »

Et ce fut le début de la fin. La fin de mon ancienne existence et début de ma vie partagée entre monde magique et monde 'moldu'. Le début de ma vraie vie.

**FIN**


End file.
